Just Another Story
by AliceXShunNotFabia
Summary: Dan, Jake, and Shun are too busy saving the world. They don't have any time for personal stuff and most importantly...A relationship. How can Shun and the boys balance the heavy role of 'Hero' and their feelings? Please R&R, enjoy!
1. The Start

It's been a year since the brawlers last went on their 3rd trip to saving the world. Saving the world took time and sure as heck a lot of energy too. Have you ever wondered what they did about their education? Simple answer, they never had the time to finish their school. Shun, being in the middle of high school. Dan, Marucho and their new friend Jake, being in junior high school. Now they finally had the time to catch up all their missed adventures. Starting with their friends...

"Dude! It's your move!" A very excited Dan called out.

Jake blinked twice, "Huh?"

It took the big football player a second to realise what he was doing

"Oh man…"

His friend all the way across the football field crossed his arms in frustration and shook his head.

"Sorry man, I'm just thinking about stuff".

"Well it couldn't possibly be more important than our brawl!" Dan threw his arms up in the air and waved them like a maniac

"Uh-uh. Sure Dan" Jake threw down a gate card

"Gate card, SET!"

The battle kept on going until 3 hours later. Both boys were exhausted,

"Good game Jake" Dan said as he walked towards Jake

"Yeah, good job to you too...So uh, who won?"

"..."

Jake laughed, "Let's just say we tied"

Dan clutched his stomach and laughed "yeah sure".

Suddenly a bright light and a small rumble began, the rumble got worse as the ground beneath the brawlers was shaking.

"Dan! What's happening?" A very worried Jake asked in terror

"And how should I know?" A very equally scared Dan replied.

Then all of a sudden a giant hole formed in front of them. Three figures stepped out of the gaping passage. The light dimmed and as the sight became clearer, before them stood two boys and a girl. Dan and Jake just stood there, mouths open, no sound coming out. The girl stepped forward and held out a hand, meaning for them to shake it.

"Hello, you two are Dan Kuso and Jake Vallory. Am I correct?" The girl smiled and retrieved her hand to her side

"Oh how silly of me, I didn't introduce myself! My names Courtney, Courtney Meyer" She motioned her hands to the two boys behind her

"This is..."

"Hey, I have a voice" The boy to Courtney's left interrupted. Courtney slightly rolled her eyes, "I'm Darren Burns. Best Aquos brawler in the world. You may bow down to me"

Dan and Jake looked at each other and both shrugged. Just then, Darren burst out laughing, "I was just kidding, you guys are gullible" He snorted.

"Hmph, I'll show you gullible" Dan mumbled under his breath.

The boy beside Darren stepped forward "I am Bruce Bander. One of the best Darkus brawlers in the universe."

This time Jake and Dan were the ones bursting out in laughter.

"Ha! Like you would fool us again!"

Bruce crossed his arms,

"Um, he's not joking guys. He's being serious"

Silence.

"Oh. Uh, sorry man" Dan apologized.

"Hmm, I don't think it will be much of a problem. As long as you listen to me from now on, we will be on the right track."

Dan sighed and nodded.

"Courtney, you must tell them. We must be on our way now." Darren urged,

"Of course."

Courtney turned and stared at Dan.

"Where are the rest of the brawlers?"


	2. Promise

The silky petal of the Cherry Blossom landed on her delicate nose, and a giggle filled the air. He laughed along with the girl as he gently swept the petal off her nose. The girl's cheeks flushed a light pink as she looked at the boys captivating honey orbs. Their gazes met and locked, sweeping her out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion, like always. They both merely smiled and looked away. "I'm glad we finally have some time together" The boy said as he held the girls hand in his. "Mhm..." Was all the girl could answer. The two teenagers were currently sitting on a stone bench in Shun's dojo courtyard. They were both enjoying the light breeze of the summer, and the peaceful surroundings. The calm waterfall and the numerous cherry blossoms. "We can do this every day now, Shun" The girl mentioned as she starred into Shun's eyes once more. "Yes" Shun was now deciding whether he should tell her. He wanted to tell her for a couple of years now, ever since he met her. Everyone would always assume he liked her, but he would always deny it. But now, he finally is sure of his feelings. He loved her, he loved Alice. "Um, Alice?" Shun was nervous as a bunch of question came into mind. _What is she doesn't love me back? What if she just laughs? I don't want to ruin our friendship..._ "Yes Shun?" Alice looked a bit concerned. She was so caring, it really surprised Shun. He took a deep breath and let it go. "Alice I-I...I love you!" He closed his eyes, waiting for her response. Alice just sat there, "I...Shun. I love you too" She smiled and scooted herself closer to Shun.

_Shun's P.O.V._

"I...Shun. I love you too"

Did Alice really say that? She loved me...

As I opened my eyes, I was face to face with her and her beautiful smile.

"You do?" That was a stupid question, but she loved me...Oh how happy I am. If only I told her sooner. We could have been together.

Alice giggled once more and answered my stupid question "Of course I do, I wouldn't lie".

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly pulled her in for hug. I've never really hugged anybody except for my mother before she passed...I heard her sudden intake of breathe, as she herself wasn't expecting a hug from me. As I let go, she said something. Something that really left me bewildered, that left me thinking. "Do you promise to never leave me again?". This time she really did look concerned. "Of course, I will never leave you again. I will stay with you forever." She smiled once again, and we started to talk about what she did when I was gone to Neathia. I can't believe it, we're officially a couple. I loved her, and she loved me back.

_With Dan, Jake, Courtney, Darren and Bruce..._

"You must contact the rest of the brawlers now, we must be on our way" Courtney told Dan "Uh yeah, sure." Dan held out his red BakuMeter and punched in a couple of buttons. "Hey, Marucho..."

Dan told Marucho about their problem and Marucho quickly agreed to accompany them on the trip. He contacted Kato to go and pick up Dan and the rest of them to Marucho's mansion. As soon as they were on the jet, Dan took out his BakuMeter once again and called Shun. Not knowing that Shun made a clear promise to Alice, to never leave her again. "Hey man, I have a problem..."

_With Shun and Alice..._

Silence. Neither of them were talking. Both were sitting on the bench, in a somewhat hugging position, enjoying the sounds of nature. "Shun...?" They parted and were starring into each other's eyes again.

_Shun's P.O.V._

"Shun...?" We parted and I couldn't help but stare into Alice's beautiful brown eyes. "Y-yes?", since when did I stutter? Ah, whenever I am with Alice. Don't get me wrong, I love her. But, just whenever I am near her, I get so nervous, like I would easily do or say something wrong and our relationship is over. She never said anything, but we were slowly moving closer. In a moment, both of our lips were centimetres apart. I could feel Alice's warm, sweet breath on my face. This is it, our first kiss. I'm going to do it, I'm going to kiss her! I am leaning in...I...!

_*Ring!* *Ring!*_

Both of us jumped, what the heck! Who would be stupid enough to call me at this time! Out of all the time in this day, the person called NOW! I was about to say sorry to Alice but she was looking the opposite way. Great, now she really is going to hate me. I looked at the screen of my BakuMeter. Ha, just as I thought. It was DAN calling me. Oh I'm going to beat him up! This better be good.

_No One's P.O.V._

"What do you want." Shun said rather harshly.

"_Shun! You okay? You don't sound too good! Anyways, we have a major problem! Three people who claim to be Cerosians came to ask us to help! There's these people called the..." _Dan continued, not knowing that Shun was only half listening. He was thinking about Alice and his promise. _'What should I do?' _ Shun thought, _'I promised to stay on Earth will Alice forever. But how could I turn down helping somebody? Or more like a whole planet!' _Shun was freaking out. Meanwhile, Alice was thinking about her own problems...

_Alice's P.O.V._

How could Shun do this to me. He promised to never leave me, but as if he would say no to help a whole planet from attackers. I knew it was too good to be true. Nothing good ever happens to me. Maybe I should just leave, no need to hear him leave me. Again.

_No One's P.O.V._

"_So will you help? We really need you"_ Dan pleaded.

Shun though, and thought. He turned to Alice to ask her what he should do, but to his surprise, she wasn't there. "Alice..." He said to himself.

"_Huh? Alice? Alice is with you? Well tell her I said hi!" _,

'_Uh, Dan is so clueless sometimes' _Shun thought. He looked around the courtyard to see if Alice was anywhere near. He spotted her near the entrance, she was on her way out.

"Alice!" Shun screamed.

Alice stopped walking and slightly turned her head. She smiled small, sad smile.

"You promised..."

And she walked out.

_Shun's P.O.V._

_How could I have been so foolish, so senseless, and so naive! I had Alice, but I let her go. I let her go because...Because of me._

"Dan. I'm coming."

"_Dude finally! Okay, were coming to pick you up! Meet you at the front man, see you later!" _Dan said thankful.

_*Beep*_

Shun hung up and just sat on the empty bench. He looked over and put his hand on where Alice sat before she left.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, and left to go prepare for his up coming trip.

* * *

**Okay! So how'd you like the second chapter? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Introductions

_No Ones P.O.V._

It took Shun about an hour and a half to pack up all of his belongings for the trip. By the time he was done, Maruchos private jet was already at the front of his house.

As the doors of the giant plane opened, Dan ran out with his arms stretched out, ready for a hug.

"Buddy! Long-time no see!" Dan jumped and gave Shun a warm, welcome hug.

"Uh, yeah. Hello to you too, Dan" Shun was off in his own little world, still thinking about Alice.

"Hey man, wassup?" Jake called,

Shun shook his head, _'Better not let them worry…'_

"Yeah, hi Jake" Shun slightly smiled at Jake. But before Jake could properly respond, Shuns eyes landed on three people. People he didn't know.

"Who are THEY?" Shun asked Dan,

"Who?" Dan, being so clueless, didn't know what Shun was talking about. It took him a minute or so to figure out what Shun was asking about.

"OH! Shun, this is Courtney. She's a Haos brawler! Just like Runo!" Dan happily introduced with his big cheesy grin.

_Shuns P.O.V._

Her name was Courtney; I didn't know what to do because I didn't know her.

All I did was stare; I starred right into her eyes. I don't know what, but there's something about her that I can't quiet pinpoint at this moment…Just wait, I'll find out.

"Hello Shun! Nice to meet you! I heard you are the top Ventus brawler, it is an honour to meet you." She held out her hand, smiling. I can't take it! Her sweetness is just so fake, it makes me sick.

"Mhm, hi" I think I said it a bit too harsh, but she was still wearing her bogus grin. She just giggled and walked back to her spot, behind Dan.

Then another guy walked up to me. He had tanned skin and dark blue hair, almost navy blue really. He was also very tall, very slim, but very strong and muscular too.

"Hello. I am Bruce, Bruce Bander. I am the top Darkus brawler". Gosh, he's got quiet an ego. Top Darkus brawler? I chuckled at his foolishness.

"Top Darkus brawler, huh? Hey man, I think you're a little mixed up here. You're not the top Darkus brawler here, A-Al…" I couldn't bring myself to say her name, but this guy really is stupid. He's not the best Darkus brawler.

"Who? So who's the top brawler here?" This Bander boy is really starting to tick me off…

"Alice. Alice is the best; she can kick your sorry little but back to where you came from!"

"Oh really?" Bruce took a step closer to me, this may get messy.

"Boys! Stop before anyone gets hurt! I'm sorry Bruce, I just checked the ranking list and…You're #18. Sorry, Alice is ranked #1" Courtney cut in. Hey Bruce, in your face!

"Oh whatever" Bruce lamented. He walked back to his place next to Courtney.

I smirked, and then one more guy walked up to me.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Bruce" He sighed, and continued "My name is Darren Burns. I am an Aquos brawler. Just like Marucho. Well yes, I am known as the strategist"

Hm, a strategist? Just like A…

"Of course, nice to meet you"

"Okay! So now we're done with the introductions… Where too now Courtney?"

Phew! I thought he wanted to go eat. Maybe Dan changed?

"Hey! Why don't we grab a quick bite guys? I am STARVED!" Dan laughed and rubbed his tummy.

Oops, I spoke to soon…

_No Ones P.O.V._

The brawlers soon boarded Maruchos jet and began to fly off somewhere. They all sat down in the living room, and yes. Maruchos jet is so big, it's got a living room, and all the rooms that a normal mansion would have.

"So Courtney, do you mind refreshing my memory on things?" Dan asked while munching on a bowl of chips.

"Well, as you know. We are called Cerosians from the planet Ceros. You saved the planet Neathia am I right? Well, Neathia is actually related to Ceros in a way. It's almost like a, big sister to Ceros. The queen of Neathia, Serena, is the older sister of the king of Ceros" Courtney looked around the room.

"Do you all follow?"

A couple of "Yeah" and "Mhm" sounded in the room, and so Courtney continued.

"There is also a planet called Mechtania. They are what you call, the 'bad guys' in this situation. A couple of years ago, the king of Mechtania and the king of Ceros got into a huge argument. King Nikita of Mechtania soon started sending armies of bakugan to attack our planet. Just like what happened between Neathia and Gundalia. Well, King Aubrey, the leader of Ceros, didn't want to just let them attack and destroy our beautiful land. So he sent out an army of our strongest bakugan and battlers. The war ended many lives, destroyed many homes and farmlands and left millions of Cerosians and Mechtaniums homeless. The war left them to suffer. It was truly a sad sight to see" Courtney began to tear up, but before a tear could escape her eyes she quickly wiped them away with her hand.

"Oh" Dan was silent, for once.

The whole room was quiet.

Marucho coughed, not liking the unusual stiffness in the air. Suddenly Courtney jumped from her seat,

"And that's why we must destroy the Mechtaniums for what they have done! We must leave them with nothing! We must make them feel our pain!" Courtney had her fist up in the air,

"We mustn't do that; didn't you say the war harmed both Cerosians AND Mechtaniums? Don't you think their lives are ruined enough? Why are you so cold hearted?" Shun screamed in ager.

"B-but we…" Courtney protested,

"No. If we are going to Ceros just to hurt more people, then I'm leaving." Shun crossed his arms and sat back down.

"Well Courtney, Shun has a point. We should not demolish them; we have to find another way to end it. Without hurting any more people." Marucho tried to calm things down.

"I see your point" Courtney disclosed.

"We're almost there, get your stuff ready" She left to go get her bags, and the rest followed.

The jet landed and the brawlers got off.

**(A/N: I just thought about how this makes no sense…Ceros is somewhere in the universe but I forget how they got to Neathia in the 3****rd**** season so let's just pretend they found a way to Ceros okay? Thanks!)**

"Welcome to Ceros" Darren said with a smile.

"Whoa, nice…" Dan was at loss of words.

"It's, magnificent!" Marucho was really impressed at how a planet half way out in the galaxy could be so beautiful. It was even more alluring than Neathia.

"Okay now follow me" Bruce showed us to the palace. The brawlers were walking to the Cerosian Palace. As the brawlers were walking they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Is that you! Dan! Marucho! Shun!" The girl called out,

The boys turned around and their mouths dropped open,

"Uh-oh…"

_To be continued…_

**Woohoo! 1,193 words, PHEW! Okay, tell me what you think about this chapter! And here's a question, who's the girl? I think it'll be really easy :P I'll try and update ASAP! THANKS!**


	4. Cerosian Palace

_Shuns P.O.V._

"Hey!"

That voice…It sounds so familiar. Maybe she's not talking to me…

"Is that you? Dan! Marucho! Shun!"

Once I heard my name I automatically turned my head. Once I saw who was calling our names my mouth dropped, where'd she come from?

"Uh-oh" I think Dan said that, I'm not too sure.

The girl ran towards us, "Dan! Hey guys! Long-time no see! Why are you guys here?"

"Fabia! Hey, why aren't you back home? Your sister must be so worried…" Dan asked,

Fabia laughed "Oh, I'm just visiting, since both planets are so close! So, why are you guys here?"

Everyone just looked at her; they were probably thinking the same thing I was. I mean, how could she be so clueless?

Fabia then playfully slapped her head, "Oh how silly of me, you are here to help! I'm sorry. Are you heading to the Cerosian Palace?"

"Yes, yes we are" Courtney replied,

"Oh, I'm going there also, let's go together" Fabia then began to walk down the street.

Courtney raised one eyebrow, "Um Fabia, that's the wrong…"

Darren put a hand on her shoulder, "Let her be".

"Um, that a little weird" I said,

"A little? That was beyond weird, that was bizarre" Marucho said, laughing.

_No Ones P.O.V._

The brawlers walked until they reached the Cerosian Palace. You could probably see the palace from a mile away, and maybe even further. The palace was gigantic. It didn't look like the palace in Neathia, since Neathia was Haos. Cero was a mix, with no particular specialty. As a result, the kingdom was colourful. You could definitely see different places of the palace, there were six, all according to the different attributes. One section of the palace seemed to be glowing red, almost like fire.

"Why is the palace so…colourful?" Asked Dan,

Courtney giggled, "Oh Dan… the one that looks like it on fire is of course, the home of the Pyrus attribute, where all our specially trained Pyrus bakugan, and soldiers stay and train." She pointed to north of the palace.

"The one over there, kind of beside Pyrus, is Ventus." They all looked ahead; all the tallest towers were in the Ventus area. There was also what seemed to be floating ground. On the bits of land that were high in the sky, Ventus warriors and soldiers battled.

**(A/N: If Courtney is making you confused with the placing of the attributes, it's all placed like the attribute circle)**

"The one on the other side of Pyrus is Subterra"

A large wall of mountains surrounded the Subterra area. It was dry and very, well, rocky.

"Now, the one in front of us is Darkus. You can never underestimate the power of Darkus. They are the grandmasters in night fighting and causing destruction. They ever so rarely come out and battle in the day light. They always practice in the shadows, late in the night. When their powers are at their strongest." Courtney continued.

The Darkus space was very empty. Nothing special, it seemed very dark, maybe because most of the field was sheltered.

"Okay, moving on. The one to the left of Darkus is Aquos. Sometimes I feel like I wasn't a Haos brawler. Aquos is so beautiful, I mean the Aquos land is buried deep below a blanket of dark waters, and a deceiving air of tranquility fills it. It's so, amazing." Courtney sighed, but then quickly regained her composure.

"Last but not least, we have the Haos. Oh I guess I should be happy, Haos is pretty nice" Courtney sighed once more.

The Haos area was shining with light, a mystic aura emanates from the center of the field where a battle took place.

"Okay, well I'm done. Oh and, all the towers and huts in the center is just where we live. We have to live somewhere right!" Courtney snickered at her not-so-funny joke.

"_We have to live somewhere right? Blehahahehaha_" Bruce mocked Courtney's laugh in a high pitched voice that didn't even sound like her real voice.

Courtney simply rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Well, let's go. We still have to introduce you to King Aubrey!"

The brawlers followed Courtney into a long, endless hall way. The long hallway was clean and shining, and there was a red carpet with gold trimmings that lay on the ground. The carpet rolled out all the way down the corridor until it reached a huge, gold throne. On the throne, sat a man. The man stood up and motioned for us to walk over.

"Greetings young earthlings, you may address me as King Aubrey. I am the father of Ceros, I run everything. I am a big fan of bakugan myself, I adore them. But don't you fret, I treat them with care. They are merely my friends. I am a great Haos brawler. Just like my sweet daughter! Right, Courtney?"

"What? Courtney? If you're the daughter of KING Aubrey then…You're a Princess?" Dan asked in confusion.

Courtney blushed a light pink, "Yes, I am a princess. I am also Fabias niece, since you know... My dad is Fabias sister's brother. Which means…"

"Okay, well that's confusing to the max!" Dan said scratching his head.

"Wait, yeah. This is confusing, your Fabias niece?" Shun reassured.

"Mhm, yeah" Courtney nodded

"But you're the same age!" Dan screamed

Marucho sighed, "Dan, that is possible. Please don't act so surprised"

Dan crossed his arms in frustration, "This is still so weird"

King Aubrey sat back down in his golden throne, "Maybe this was too much for you in one day, especially after your long trip from Earth. Courtney, why don't you show them to their rooms? Come to the banquet hall in the morning. Breakfast will be served."

Courtney bowed, "Yes father"

She turned back to Dan and asked for them to follow her to their rooms. Everybody's room ended up in the same hallway. Everybody was sound asleep, they had to rest for the long and difficult say ahead of them.


	5. New Bakugan

_Dan's P.O.V._

Oh gosh, I can't believe Courtney's a princess. Great…She better not be some ninja too. I swear, if she flips me I'm gonna…

"Dan! Marucho! GUYS! It's breakfast time!"

Oh look, my alarm just went off!

"Coming!" I called back to Courtney.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my shoes. I grabbed my Drago off the window ledge and stuffed him in my pocket. I'm so happy I have him; I'm never going to get a new bakugan. My partner is Drago and Drago only.

I couldn't really hear myself think over the grumbling of my stomach. I don't think I've ever been so hungry in my life! I went down the hallways and made a couple of turns to the banquet hall. I didn't get lost because I could smell the food from a mile away. Oh how hungry I am…

_No One's P.O.V._

In a couple of minutes, all the brawlers and King Aubrey were gathered at a large table in the banquet hall. When they were done eating, King Aubrey discussed what their mission was for the day.

"Mm, that was an amazing meal." King Aubrey announced, wiping the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

"Okay, your duty today is not very difficult. You must first all get your own bakugan. Then you all must head to your designated stations to train. You must learn your attribute pros and cons so you can become a stronger brawler. That should take almost a full day; we are not going to stop training until you're all too exhausted to even stand up! Can you accept that challenge?"

"Yes King Aubrey" They said in unison.

"Very well then, you may be dismissed" He got up and left, leaving the brawlers in the room.

"Okay, since all your bakugan are in Vestroia. We are unable to contact them. Therefore we must give you new bakugan. Well, except for Dan and Drago. But Drago might not be able to defeat the Mechtaniums, their very strong. Most probably more too strong for Drago, but anyways…follow me" Courtney led the brawlers to another room, the room as filled with battle gear and numerous amounts of battle accessories.

"Wow, that's a lot…" Dan was amazed,

"And we get all this stuff?"

Courtney nodded, "Yup, if you need anything just come here and take it!" She smiled sweetly and walked over to the far end of the room. The wall had shelves of bakugan on it, all arranged by attributes.

"Okay, for Shun…" She looked at the Ventus bakugan from up to down trying to find the right one.

"Oh Shun, I'm going to try and get you a bakugan with the same personality. Sweet, quiet, caring, and very strong…" She turned to look at Shun and winked. "And charming too…" She added quietly.

No one heard her, but the boys were laughing their heads off. Shun just crossed his arms,

"Did you find one yet?" he asked rather rudely,

"Ah! Found one!" she picked up a small ball, it was green with silver parts on it.

"This," Courtney handed it to Shun,

"Is Ventus Taylean, she's really just like you. Take good care of her"

Shun nodded and held his new bakugan,

"Hey, my name is Shun" He introduced. The bakugan suddenly opened,

"Hello, nice to meet you…Master" Ventus Taylean slightly bowed her head. She then went back into ball form, so Shun put her in his pants pocket.

Courtney turned back to the wall of bakugan, ready to choose one for Jake.

**(A/N: I honestly forgot about Jake until now…Oops!)**

"Okay Jake, I think this one will suite you" She handed Jake a tan coloured bakugan that had a little orange and yellow.

"His name is Subterra Cobrakus. He's kind of like you too, he's very…clownish" She smiled,

"Uh yeah, okay" Jake looked down at Subterra Cobrakus,

"Hey wassup buddy, my names Jake."

There was no response from his bakugan, Jake seemed a little disappointed. He poked the bakugan and said, "Dude, wake-up!"

The bakugan pooped out of ball form, "Dude, wake-up!" It mimicked.

"Heyo! My names Subterra Cobrakusss" It hissed.

Courtney giggled and picked another bakugan from the shelf, this time for Marucho.

"This is Aquos Spindle. I think he's taking a quick rest right now so, please refrain from waking him up. He gets…grumpy"

"Oh, okay" Marucho said uneasily, he took the bakugan carefully.

"And now, Dan…I think the best for you is…"

"NO! I don't want a new bakugan! My partner is Drago and Drago ONLY!" Dan yelled,

His unexpected outburst left the room silent,

"Are you sure about that? Drago is too weak for the Mechtaniums. King Aubrey will be disappointed"

"Yes, I will only train and battle with Drago. I am sure" Dan was really certain of that, even if the Mechtaniums were too strong, he would train Drago until he could beat them.

Courtney sighed in defeat. "Okay, have it your way. We have to practise now. So you can get used to your new bakugan"

The brawlers trained hard, they trained until the sun went down and the moon shone. By the end of the day, everyone was hungry and soar. They went directly to their rooms and slept for what was left of their day. They were on the verge of becoming as strong as they use to be, on the outside they were strong and happy, but deep down, and they all yearned for their old bakugan. The bond between them was too strong to let go. They knew for sure, that they would someday meet up with their old bakugan and battle the Mechtaniums. But what they didn't know was what was happening to their real partners, left alone on Earth to worry. Abandoned again by the boys, left to do nothing. The girls of the battle brawlers were secretly planning something, but what?

_To be continued…_

_**YES, sorry about the ending…I'm not very good but the next chapter is going to be better. I promise!**_

_**Please R&R, tell me what you think! 1,013 words baby! WOOHOO! **_


	6. Calling The Brawlers

"Hey girlie, how are ya today?" The silver haired Australian hugged her best friend,

"Hey Julie, what are you up to today? Maybe we should hang out?" Runo hugged her friend back and smiled,

Julie nodded,

"Could we do something quiet? I think I'm coming down with a…"

"Nope! I got something in mind already! Can you guess?" Julie interrupted,

Alice and Runo groaned, "Lemme guess, shopping?" Runo asked, hoping she was wrong.

"YUP! Let's go!" Julie jumped for joy and ran ahead of the two girls,

Runo sighed and held her forehead, "Oh great…"

Runo, Julie and Alice were on Earth, unknown to the fact that the boys were off on another trip to save the world. They were enjoying a beautiful day in Tokyo, hanging out, shopping, and everything girls usually do.

_At the mall…_

"Hey c'mon girls, pick up the pace!" An eager Julie rushed,

"But Julie…We're TIRED" Runo was gripping her stomach, breathing heavily.

"Yes Julie, can we please just rest? The stores won't run away" Alice said in a peaceful manner, hoping that Julie would give them all a break.

"Well yeah, but the sales will! Come on!" Julie shrieked as she grabbed their hands and dragged them to the next store.

Runo an Alice trudged through the rest of the mall unhappily, while Julie skipped down to every shop. When they were done shopping, or should I say when JULIE was done shopping, they sat at a small table peacefully eating their ice cream that Alice offered to buy.

"Thanks Alice! Mm, I LOVE ice cream!" Julie devoured the ice cream cone in seconds; she was starving after the long and exhausting day of shopping.

"Yeah, thanks Alice" Runo smiled at the Russian girl and slowly finished up her ice cream.

Alice nodded and finished her own ice cream cone.

Once they got rid their left overs, they exited the mall and drove back to Runos, parents café.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO tired!" Julie collapsed into one of the booths in the café.

"Yeah, me too…I'm beat" Runo sat across from Julie and dropped her head on the table.

"I concur" Agreed Alice and she too sat down beside the booth.

"Hey! I have an amazing idea!" Julie sat up and smiled evilly,

"Oh great…" Runo grumbled, "And what's that amazing idea you have?"

"Yeah Julie, do tell" Alice said curiously,

"Okay, well I guess it's not that super-duper awesome but…Let's have a sleepover! And let's pull an all-nighter, do fun stuff, prank call, play truth or dare, talk about boys, day dream about boys, paint our nails, give each other make…!"

"OKAY!" Runo lifted her head from the table, "I tuned out after I heard the word boys…" Runo slowly put her head back on the table,

Alice just giggled, "I think that will be fun, because come to think about it, we haven't really had a sleepover in a long time. I'm up for it"

"Yay Alice, that's awesome! Okay Runo, you in?" Julie clasped her hands together and looked adoringly at Runo.

Runo looked up to see how ambitious her friend was and grunted, "Fine".

"Yes! Okay, now I'm going to have to go back home and get my stuff!" Julie jumped out of the booth and grabbed her purse, "I'm going to have to bring my nail polish, my sleeping bag, pyjamas, CHICK FLICS, make-up, magazines, oh and maybe some pictures of hot boys…" Julie kept talking to herself all the way out the door and back to her house.

Alice left behind Julie to get her belongings too,

"Oh what did I get myself into…?"

_At the sleepover…_

"Okay, time for the fun to unravel! Runo, sit there and Alice, sit…Yeah, there" Julie ordered the girls to sleep where she wanted so it would be more comfortable for her.

"Okay, that's good"

The two girls did what Julie told them to do without making a big fuss about it; the last thing they wanted was for Julie to be upset. Nothing would be the same if the usually cheerful, happy girl would be grumpy or unhappy.

Once everyone was settled in their spots, Julie decided to give Runo a make-over.

"NO! I will do anything BUT let you put make-up on me!"

"Aw c'mon Runo, just a little bit" Julie reached over and tried to put lip gloss on Runo,

Runo swatted her hand away and moved herself farther away from Julie, "I said NO!" Runo crossed her arms and looked away.

"I swear, if you touch me with your stupid garbage I will grab your pretty little head and mash it from wall to wall!" Runos was so enraged at the moment, her lips were quivering and her fists were clenched tight. Her face showed nothing but anger and her nostrils were flared.

Alice slowly moved away from the potentially dangerous Runo and sat in the corner, afraid that she would get hurt.

"Oh Runo, you shouldn't be angry all the time! It's not a very good look on you" Julie closed her eyes and laughed, which wasn't a very good idea…

"What did you say?" Runo closed her fists tighter until her knuckles looked almost white, and crouched forward.

"No, no, I just said…" Julie wasn't able to finish, Runo let go of all her anger and threw her fist towards Julie. Her fist made contact with the poor girl's head that sent her flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. Her body hit the wall and she fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Alice gasped, she was so frightened at what Runo was able to do she couldn't bring herself to help Julie.

When Julie came to, she asked "What was that for! All I did was say that wasn't a good look for you!"

"ARGH! WHATEVER, LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE NIGHT!" Runo barked as she sat herself back down.

Julie shrugged and crawled to her sleeping bag; Alice got up and cautiously walked to her sleeping bag.

"Okay, well ANYWAYS…Alice, how about I give YOU a makeover! Since SOMEBODY was to stubborn to do so" Julie turned and glared at Runo, Runo just mumbled something under her breath.

"Oh yeah, sure" Alice permitted Julie into giving her a makeover since she didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Julie was finished putting make up on Alice and she stepped back to look over her masterpiece.

"Whoa, you look gorgeous!" She handed Alice a mirror.

Alice took one look at herself in the mirror and gasped, "Wow, it's so…pretty…Thanks Julie" She smiled.

"No problem" Julie took the mirror back and fixed herself up, "Okay, so let's talk BOYS"

_Back at Ceros…_

"Okay, so what are we up to today?" Dan asked Courtney, as he swallowed the last of his breakfast.

"Well, considering the fact that there are so little of us and so many of the Mechtaniums, we must recruit more brawlers, anyone in mind?"

Marucho put his fork down and thought, "Let's try Ace and Mira, oh and Baron too!"

"You mean the ones that helped save Vestroia?" Asked Darren,

"Yeah man, I heard of them. Let's call 'em up!" Said Jake,

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Let's try them" Dan got up and followed Courtney, eventually everyone got up and followed Courtney to the equipment room. The room also had a large, round table with chairs. In front of the table set up was a large screen, probably meant for communicating.

Courtney went over to a counter and took out a tray.

"Here, if you get thirsty here's some tea"

She sat down in a chair and began searching for Mira, Ace and Baron.

"Okay, so…" Courtney focused on the keyboard on the table and pressed some keys, "Okay, they should show up on the screen at any moment"

The brawlers seated themselves around the table and waited for any signs of movement on the screen.

_Beep!_

"Hello? Who's this?" All of a sudden, a girl popped on to the scree,

"Mira! Hey, it's Dan! Shun and Marucho are here too! Listen, we need your help!"

"Oh hey Dan!" Mira smiled, "I'll go get Ace and Baron" She turned away from the screen and screamed out their names. Ace and Baron came running to Mira and then looked at the screen.

"Hey there Master Dan, and Master Shun and Master Marucho…"

"Hey, what do you guys need?" Asked Ace,

"It would be a lot easier if we transported you here" Courtney cut it,

"I could do that, so where are you guys exactly?" Mira asked,

"Sure, we're in Ceros!" exclaimed Dan,

"WHAT! Oh well, okay. We'll be right there"

_Click!_

Mira disconnected the call,

"Okay! Well let's go outside and wait!" Dan jumped out of his seat,

"No need" A voice said,

Everyone turned around. It was Mira, Ace and Baron was standing right behind her.

"Whoa, that was fast. Like, really, really fast!" Jake said in awe,

"That was pretty fast" Shun said, sipping a cup of tea.

Mira giggled, "So who else is coming?"

Courtney turned to Dan, "Yes Dan, who else is coming?"

"Hmmm, let's try and call…" Dan put his finger on his chin, "Runo! We can call Runo! We can call Runo and Julie and Alice!"

Dan suddenly patted Shun on the back, or more like hit, he hit should on the back. Shun spat out the tea in his mouth, "What! Can't you see I am drinking?" Shun put his cup on the table and glared at Dan.

He waved his hands in front of his face, "Hehe, sorry dude. Don't you think calling Runo and them is a good idea?"

"Huh, yeah sure" To be truthful, Shun didn't really feel like confronting Alice. _'Let's just hope she's busy' _He said to himself,

"Okay then, calling…" She pushed a couple buttons. The ringing began, now all they had to do was wait…

_Back on Earth…_

"Okay girls, do what do you think? Is this guy cuter or is this…" Julie held two pieces of paper that seemed to have been ripped out of a magazine.

"Oh he's is definitely cuter…Oh what am I saying! They're both ugly!" Runo snatched the paper out of Julies hand and crumbled them.

"Hey!" Julie whined, "That's not fair"

"Whatever…"

The room was silent; no one wanted the make the situation worse than it already was.

Julie sighed.

"This is so boring…Let's just sleep now"

"That's a good plan, goodnight" Alice snuggled into her sleeping bag and began to doze off.

"G'night Julie" Runo lied down and closed her eyes, so did Julie.

Soon enough, everyone was asleep. Since they were all so tired, no one woke to the ringing of their phones. They slept through the whole night without and disruptions.

_On Ceros…_

"Dang it! Why aren't they picking up?" Dan yelled,

"Well, maybe their asleep" Said Shun, _'Thank goodness, we held it off for another day. Maybe I can think of something to say by then'_.

"Actually Dan, on Earth it is…1:00A.M. They must be sleeping. Let's try again tomorrow" Marucho looked at his watch,

"I agree, tomorrow. Until then, let's train" Said Courtney,

The brawlers left the room and trained for the rest of the day.

**I lied, this chapter probably wasn't better than the last one! Sorry if I kind of ended that badly, I hope this chapter kept you interested! Please review, thank you : ) THIS WAS 1,931 WORDS! THAT'S CRAZY!**


End file.
